


Diffusing the Situation

by musikurt



Series: A Macmillan Family Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin checks on Ernie after Mr. Macmillan's secret is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffusing the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a Twitter RP that takes place in a Harry Potter AU.

Justin knocked on the door to Ernie's bedroom. "Ernie?" He didn't wait for an answer before he turned the knob and swung it open. Ernie was lying on his stomach on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. Mr. Macmillan had just revealed the long-kept secret that he was gay and, with Mrs. Macmillan's approval, currently had a boyfriend on the side. Unable to handle the weight of the confession, Ernie had stormed out of the room. In order to ease the tension left behind, Justin had offered to go check on him and see if he could coax him to come back downstairs.

"Ern," Justin said as he sat on the bed next to him. "Are you okay?"

Ernie shifted but remained silent. There were so many emotions running through him that he didn't even now how to begin sorting through the situation. He worried that if he did start talking, he would say things to Justin that he didn't mean. He was angry with Justin for not telling him as soon as he found out, even though he knew Justin was the last person he should consider at fault for any part of this situation.

"Talk to me?" Justin pleaded and poked Ernie's shoulder.

Turning onto his side, Ernie refused to look at his friend. "You knew?"

Justin sighed. "Not like I've known for long. He told me about it because he thought I'd be able to help him find the right way to tell you. He was struck by the way you apparently told him I've been there for you. He said he knew it wasn't right to burden a young man with trying to help him figure out what to do, but he was really at a loss. I don't think he ever meant to deceive you."

"Don't speak for him," Ernie snapped.

"He told me he was going to tell you yesterday. That's why I wondered what he said to you while you were in the backyard." He put his hand on Ernie's shoulder. "Look, we all have secrets and we all have things that we aren't necessarily proud of, but one thing that doesn't change is love of family. And, really, your family has so much love between you all that I don't think you should let something like this get in the way." Justin hesitated. "Besides, it's not like he's been sneaking around on your mother - she knew about it and allowed it."

Ernie sat up. "Don't you think it's all a bit strange?"

Justin shrugged. "Who are we to judge it? It seems like your parents have never judged you or Amanda for much of anything - peculiarities, ambitions, sexuality - so should they not be able to expect the same in return."

"You're too reasonable sometimes, you know that?" Ernie let out a slight chuckle. Justin was glad to see even a hint of a smile, so he grinned back.

"I've been told." Justin ran his finger along the edge of the bed. "He's a very patient man, your father. I doubt he expects you to come around on this straightaway, but do you think you can at least set it aside long enough to get through the holiday?"

"I overreacted," Ernie said, sliding his legs off the side of the bed so he was sitting next to Justin. "I think I was more upset that everyone else in the room knew about it before me. I mean, I'm older than Amanda and - no offense intended - but you just showed up here a few days ago. I probably had a right to be angry, but I don't think I should have acted the way I did."

"Perhaps not," Justin replied. "I don't know that I'm the one who needs to hear that apology, though." He nodded toward the staircase.

"Right again." Ernie stood and left the room. Justin decided to wait there a while and let Ernie have some time alone with his family. They had all been through much in the past few days - and Justin needed a moment of his own to try to wrap his head around everything that had happened. His own family holidays were dreadfully boring compared to what he had observed in Ernie's home.

Justin wandered back to the guest room and penned an owl to his family. He decided it would be a betrayal of trust to divulge anything that had occurred in the Macmillan household, so he kept his note brief. He let them know he was doing well and that the Macmillans were treating him like one of the family. He told them he missed them and hoped they had an enjoyable holiday in his absence. For a moment, he found himself wishing he would be there in a few hours when they exchanged gifts and followed their annual tradition of singing carols around the neighborhood. He thought about the dinner that his mother would be setting out on the table tomorrow. He really did miss them more than he expected he would. But he had agreed to be here for Ernie, and it turned out that Ernie needed him more than either of them had originally believed.

Ernie popped his head into the room. "Hey, would you like to come down for dinner?"

"Everything square?" Justin asked as he let his owl out the window.

"Yes, I've apologized. We all agree that it was a heavy thing to just toss out over tea, and that we all are at fault for parts of what just happened." Ernie smiled as Justin joined him in the hallway. "And we're all sorry for having created an awkward and uncomfortable situation for you."

"Oh, you needn't worry about me," Justin replied. "Honestly, you've all treated me so well since I arrived, I already feel like a part of the family."

"Well, you are now privy to skeleton in the closet in the Macmillan house."

Justin laughed. "Wouldn't it be 'out of the closet' now?"

Ernie patted him on the back. "Look at you, making a joke. There's hope for you yet, Finch-Fletchley. There _is_ hope for you yet."


End file.
